Promise
by Alc Fluteo
Summary: Chad and Karin are at the park and Karin asks Chad about his grandfather...RANDOM DRABBLE O' DEATH!


Alc: Hello there everyone! I know that my fans are all probably really angry with me because I haven't updated on any of my stories, but I have good reasons.

A.) I have writers block!

And B.) I'm a Senior in High School so I haven't had much time to update recently even if I wanted to.

Carl: Yeah sure…just face it you don't love us anymore! (Sniffles)

Alc: That's not true! I love all you guys just the same…I've just been really busy and don't know how to finish up the stories I'm currently working on!

Carl: All right then, I forgive you.

Alc: Yes now, anyways, this is my first foree into the Bleach fanfiction world…so please don't flame me! My favorite pairings are Ichigo/Orihime, Chad (Sado)/Orihime, and Chad/Karin. This is a random drabble about Chad/Karin, though it can be taken any way you guys want it to be. I just wrote it off the top of my head.

* * *

Chad sat on the park bench, the parakeet beside him in his cage chirping happily. 

Karin was playing with some of her friends and griped at one of them for missing the kick. Chad smiled.

She was so much like her brother that it was almost unnerving. The attitude, the smile, and the frown…they were so alike that sometimes Chad almost forgot that he wasn't talking to her brother Ichigo.

Chad felt someone sit down opposite him and start talking to the parakeet beside him. Chad looked out of the corner of his eye to see Karin who, apparently, had gotten fed up with her friends for a while and decided to take a break.

Chad watched as Karin talked to the parakeet about various things such as death and ghosts. And he smiled when she reacted like she was actually getting a response from the now normal bird. Chad started getting lost in his own thoughts again when he heard her voice.

"What was he like?" Karin asked.

Chad tilted his head a little to the side in thought. Karin watched the giant young man next to her while he tried to think on how to answer. She knew that not even her brother knew very much about his best friend's past. Once, while she and Chad had been hanging out together like this in the park; for they now were together quite often; she had asked about his family and learned that all he knew of his family was dead. He had told her that the necklace hanging around his neck was a gift from his grandfather, who was the last living member of his family that he knew of.

But Karin wanted to know more about the man who had saved her from a hollow, who could beat hollow's with one punch, who helped her brother fight evil spirits, who was one of the only people she knew of that didn't believe that Orihime was stupid and listened to all of her outlandish tales.

Chad fingered his necklace, as if conjuring up the memories of his grandfather.

"Abuelo…. was a man who believed in morals. He told me once that, because I was tall and handsome, that many people wished to be like me, to have the traits that I did. I used to get angry very easily and loose my temper. My abuelo told me that I should use my big fists for protecting people…not hurting them."

Karin watched as Chad stopped cradling the necklace and looked at his hands.

"My abuelo was a good man…and he gave me this necklace on his deathbed. He told me that if I kept it I would always remember him and the promise that I made."

Karin looked at him. "Promise?"

Chad smiled and looked out of the corner of his eye at her.

"Yes, my promise to protect those people that can't protect themselves. To protect the ones I love and care for, and to be a strong and healthy young man."

Karin watched the clouds go by, and then looked at the gentle giant and the cute parakeet in the cage next to him.

"Your abuelo sounds like a good guy…wish I could've met him."

Chad looked at the girl.

"He was…and I think he would've liked to meet you too."

* * *

Alc: Why is it that there is no Chad fanfiction or Chad fanart? I love Chad; he's one of my favorite characters (along with Ichigo, Orihime, Hat-N-Clogs, and Ichigo's dad). Also does nobody like the pairing of Chad/Orihime? I personally think that they're cute together and would make a good couple. (I personally just don't see Orihime/Uryuu together as a romantic couple; I only see them as good friends…). Anyways, please review and tell me your opinions on my random DRABBLE O' DEATH! 


End file.
